


Belly Rubs

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karma bounces off the fuckin walls, SO MUCH FLUFF, its so cute, raspberries, this is to make up for the shitstorm of the previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma gets a belly rub.





	Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> READ   
> MY  
> OTHER  
> STUFF  
> FIRST  
> OR  
> YOU'LL   
> BE   
> CONFUSED

“Are you sure you should be playing video games?” You looked up at Connor who was running a hand through your hair. You were currently recovering from the recent injury you had acquired, and you figured spending time in your favorite android’s lap while playing video games was the quickest route to recovery.

“Why not?” You questioned.

“You have only just gotten released from the hospital, wouldn’t it be wise to rest?” The android explained while you let out a groan.

“I’m not that tired Connor, besides I’m not moving around, per doctor’s orders.”

“But it raises your stress levels.”

“No, it keeps me sharp. Kinda like your little coin trick.” You countered, continuing to play your game while Connor watched with mild interest. 

The sound of the dog flap on your back door made known that Karma had come back inside. The German shepherd wandered over to the couple and hopped up on the couch next to them, resting her head on your legs and turning to watch the screen. 

Connor outstretched a hand to pet the pooch, who grumbled in content at the pampering. 

“You should pet her belly, she loves that.” You spoke and continued to button mash your controller, causing your on-screen character to release a fireball at a troll.

The android rubbed at the belly of the canine, who was now on her back rumbling and boofing happily. 

“Do all animals like their bellies pet? Because I know Sumo likes it.”

“Eh, varies from animal to animal. Most cats hate it, although I had one as a kid that loved it for some odd reason. I’ve heard that rabbits hate it, a prey instinct I think.”

“What about humans?” You let out an amused snort and paused your game.

“That  _ wildly _ differs. One of my high school friends hated it when people touched her belly. But I’m really ticklish on my belly. Heh, my mom used to give me raspberries on my belly as a really little kid. I thought it was the  _ funniest _ thing as a kid. Heh, Karma gets real worked up about them.” 

“Raspberries?” The android questioned and you cocked a brow.

“Yeah, like fart noises. Like-” You brought the crook of your arm to your mouth and blew. Karma sat up and yipped at you with her tail wagging back and forth ferociously. A laugh peeled from your lips as you repeated the action; causing the canine to go into a frenzy and leaping off the couch and trotting around the room yapping and snorting. 

“See?” You spoke amusedly while looking at Connor for his reaction. He merely blinked while his LED flashed yellow. 

“Are  _ you  _ ticklish Connor?” You slipped further down in the androids lap and pulled up the hem of his shirt.

“Sergeant what are-” You pressed your lips to his belly and blew, producing a satisfying  _ ppprrrppptt. _

The face Connor made was  _ priceless. _ His eyes were wide with surprise but his brows and mouth made him look constipated as you made the offending noise on his belly. Karma barked again at the noise, rocketing around the room sporadically. 

You couldn’t even begin to keep in the laugh that bubbled up in your chest at the android’s reaction. The LED on his temple flashing a mix of yellow and red. 

“Oh my god Connor!” You barely got the words out as you doubled over laughing in his lap, holding your stomach in slight pain from your gun wound. 

When Connor recovered, he gave you an annoyed look. Then, with strong arms, he did his best to pin you to his lap and the couch to press his own lips to your stomach. 

“Connor!” You were barely able to keen his name from in between the fits of giggles, your body automatically trying to curl up to cover your midsection from another raspberry attack. 

“Oh my god- Stop, stop!” Your giggle fit died down as Connor pulled back, concern lacing his features.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked worriedly as you calmed down. 

“No, no, not too bad. It was just too much.” Barking came loudly as Karma came shooting up onto the couch, yapping up a storm at Connor and you. 

“See, the noise drives her insane!”

**Author's Note:**

> give me the ideas


End file.
